Pokemon Blant Version: Kanto adventures
by supersaur74
Summary: This is the story of Pokemon trainer Blant and his four friends Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow having the greatest adventure through the Kanto region.


**Welcome to the world of Pokémon a world of mystery, wonder, and adventure. This is the story of Blant and his four friends: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. We start are adventure in a little town called pallet town where beginnings happen.**

* * *

Blant is turning 13 years old tomorrow and was getting his first Pokémon. Blant was average sized for his age but was as muscular as a machop, he also has short black hair and has flint black eyes; he has a tan from spending the summer on Cinnabar Island with his mom. Blant likes to eat as much as a snorlax, he is usually a follower do to him being so hard headed and few people get to know him but the people who did get to know him would realize that he is funny and quiet smart. Mom I can't sleep I am way too excited! Blant yelled. Then count mareep until you fall asleep. his mother yelled back. That never works but I'll try one… two… three… four…. five…. six…. seven… eight… nine… ten. He was out cold almost as if he had been hit with hypnosis.

_Where am I why is it so dark and why am I wearing these close._ Blant thought to himself opening his eyes to pale yellow moon. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with an orange poke ball on the lower corner he was also wearing blue jeans and had a cheese-orange colored backpack. Hey wait is that grass over there wait how did I get outside? Blant asked himself. I was about to ask the same thing. Said a boy while emerging from a pile of shrubbery. Oh blue it's you I'm so glad I'm not alone. Said Blant in the fakest scared voice he could make. Blue was already 13 because his birthday was a few months earlier than Blant's but acted like he was a 10 year old brat. He had brown hair that somehow defied gravity with dark blue eyes. No need to fear because Red and Poliwhirl are here! Yelled a boy swinging from a tree with a giant blue frog with white gloves. Look its Red and Poliwhirl! Blant yelled in excitement. Yeah I heard him yell his name already. Said Blue already annoyed. Red was born 2 weeks after Blue was making him the second oldest. He had black hair raven hair and brownish red eyes. He is usually optimistic and sometimes a bit cocky because he has already had a Pokémon since he was 5 and is always excited to try new things. So guys what is up and where are we? The raven haired boy questioned. Yeah I would like to know why I am not at home getting my beauty sleep! Yelled an outraged girl while accompanied by a smaller girl. Why hello there Green and Yellow. Blant tried to say with his smoothest voice to Green. Green is 12 years old and is very mature for her age. She had long brown hair with emerald green eyes which made her really attractive. She had a pretty bad temper and was is a real pain to people who aren't her friends, and is really overprotective of her little sister Yellow. Blant also has a crush bigger than a Wailord on her he has tried to go out with her but to his luck she only likes guys who are as cool as an ice-type. Hello Blant. Said the little girl standing behind her older sister. Yellow is 10 years old and lived with her uncle and older sister in Viridian city. She was pretty short and had blonde hair that she usually kept in a pony tail and has golden yellow eyes. Yellow is the shyest of the group and has an obvious crush on Blant but he is really oblivious.

You all are in a dream and there are Mareep standing right behind you. Said a man dressed in a black robe. The group turned around to see a small blue sheep with yellow wool and a striped tail with a orange glowing orb on the end of it. Who are you and why are we here. Blant asked with a concerned look on his face. I am the man and I brought you and your friends out here to teach you how to battle. The man said. Well that is a dumb name and we don't have any Pokémon. Blue said. Well I guess that Mareep is going to fry you then. The man answered.

Wild Mareep attacked.

Wait what do I do I don't have any Pokémon to battle! Blant yelled in fear. Don't worry me and Poliwhirl got this. Red said feeling sure of himself.

Poliwhirl use bubble! Red commanded.

Then little bubbles sprayed out from Poliwhirl's swirl making direct contact, but Mareep looked like it didn't feel it. Everyone sweat dropped.

Wild Mareep used thunder shock.

It was super effective and knocked out Poliwhirl in one hit. Oh man what do we know? Yellow asked sounding scared.

CHECK YOUR BELT YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME POKEBALLS ON THEM! The man yelled standing right behind Blant almost giving him a heart attack. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! Blant yelled feeling quiet annoyed with the man while looking for a pokeball but couldn't see one. OH YES I DO AND TAKE THIS! He handed him a blue tooth. What do with this thing I don't have a pokegear. Blant said with a quizzical look. You don't need a pokegear it is the latest model of the pokedex it goes on your ear so you can scan their pokemon. Aw what they get pokemon and I don't? Blant said with a disappointed tone while putting on the pokedex. The man said while pointing at Red, Blue, and Green. I got a Bulbasaur Red said while releasing a small light turquoise dinosaur with dark green spots and a big green bulb on its back. from the little red and white capsule. Then a little screen popped out of the pokedex and a female voice started to speak. _Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. "There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this pokemon is born. the seed slowly grows larger"._ The pokedex explained. I guess this is cool but i still wouldn't mind having my own pokemon. Blant said. Shh the battle is going to start again. the man said while hushing Blant. Alright Mareep get ready for round 2. red said now more determined. Do you even know what moves it can use? Blue questioned with a smart aleck tone. I have no idea what moves it knows. Red said while smiling. Everyone swear dropped including the pokemon. Well that is what the pokedex is for it can also tell the moves and levels of all the pokemon it scans. The man answered. okay lets see here. Blant said while looking into the little screen. Bulbasaur is level 5. It knows growl and tackle. alright then I got this! Red yelled.

Bulbasaur Tackle attack! Red Commanded.

It rammed Mareep with a full forced tackle and it fainted.

Bulbasaur is now level 7 and learned leach seed.

alright we won! red yelled while feeling victorious. Well that isn't all it is now your turn Blue. The man informed. My turn what do you mean my turn? Blue said a little annoyed. I mean that was my Ditto. Explained the man.

* * *

**Blant: why don't I get my own pokemon :(**

**Author: Because I want the Readers to decide that**

**it has to be a pokemon that can evolve and no shiny's.**

**Please review.**


End file.
